<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here For You, You Know That Right? by TyiauniaHarris27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516043">I'm Here For You, You Know That Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27'>TyiauniaHarris27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, September 11 Attacks, amechuweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the anniversary of September 11th 2001 and Washington arrives in the world meeting in behalf of Alfred to let everyone know that he will be self isolated for the rest of the day due to depression in his country. Worried about his friends mental health Yao goes to visit him and brings him some gifts in hopes that it will cheer him up a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AmeChuWeek 2019, Hetalia Kink Meme, 金钱组国设文合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a world meeting of the allies and axis and everyone was wondering why  a certain blonde hero-obsessed nation was missing from the meeting. That is until a young man who appears to be a young 20 year old adult with an appearance similar to Alfred's walks into the room. "Good evening to allow you, I am George Washington Jones, the personification of Washington state and I'm here to inform you all that my father, Alfred f. Jones will not be able to attend this meeting because today is the anniversary of September 11th 20001 and he is going through a very rough depression. I will advise you all to give him your condolences in gifts or letters. But, until then this meeting is over." With that said he left the room as everyone else talk amongst themselves about the situation at had and how they can help Alfred in his darkest of times. One brown haired nation already knew exactly how to cheer up his friend from his sadness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao knocks gently on Alfred's front door and waits for him to open it. He hides his gift behind his back and rocks back and forth nervously. 'I hope he likes it.' The door opens to refilled Alfred with tear staned eyes in nothing but a button up white shirt and sweet pants on and in his hand is an almost empty bottle of white wine. "Alfred, how are you feeling aru?" Yao nervously asked as he looks sadly at the young man's appearance. "I could be better." Alfred slurry and moves aside to silently invite Yao inside his home. Yao walks in and sits on the couch quietly waiting for Alfred as he sits across from him. "I heard about your state from your child Washington, I just wanted to come and give you this gift hopefully it'll get you out of your sad mood for a little bit." Yao gives Alfred a book and as he opens it he finds photos of him and Yao from the very first moment they met to their relationship now. Tears were falling down his face as he repeatedly looks over each and every happy moment of his life with him over the years."I hope you l-" Yao is suprise to find Alfred kissing him and holding him tightly in a warm embrace. Yao melts into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. When the two break for air Alfred looks at him in the eyes with so much love and adore. "I love you Yao, thank you so much for this. It means the world to me." Yao smiles and snuggles close to Alfred as the two of them enjoyed this moment together just the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>